Conquest Irken: The NFiles
by doomofraven
Summary: Their epic adventure begins with a death and continues into glory. Join Invader Raven and her friends as they fight for a new day for the Irken people. Viva la revalucion. -ZAGR, DARR-


Conquest Irken: The N-Files

**Conquest Irken: The N-Files**  
**By Doomofraven**  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R  
**Warnings:** romance, violence, gore, drama  
**Pairing:** DARR (Dib and Raven Romance), ZAGR, etc.  
**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, Conquest Irken belongs to doomofraven  
**Summary:** Their epic adventure begins with a death and continues into glory. Join Invader Raven and her friends as they fight for a new day for the Irken people. Viva la revalucion.  
**Beta:** None

CHAPTER N

"All she wanted was someone to hold her tight and tell her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. That she was the most beautiful girl in the universe. That she was the only thing you ever needed. That she was the only girl for you. That's all she ever wanted. Besides you of course.

"She had me. She was all I ever wanted. But she would never return my feelings. Not even for a second. Then she found you on your piece of shit planet. And now... Now she wants you. But no. You broke her heart. She had me! I would never do that to her. But no. She wants you. You vile piece of filth. You hideous bastard human. What kind of Irken falls for an alien-hunting human, huh? She betrayed the Irken race! But I still love her.

"And you're the reason it cannot be. You are the reason she's gone! It's all you and your grubby little meat paws. You're the reason she's dead, Dib Membrane!"

"I am not!" The boy was quivering on his knees, his hands grabbing tightly to his hair. His scythe lock was drooping with the weight of guilt. "I'm not the reason she's dead. It's your fault. You're the one that sold her to the Tallest!" He shouted, trying to get a hold of himself. He was crying, his glasses were fogged up, and his amber eyes were squeezed shut. He was hiccupping and coughing, crying and choking. This was the anguish of losing someone you love. "It's you're fault. Not mine. I was trying to protect her by breaking away from her. I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HER FROM THE FATE YOU CONDEMNED HER TO!"

The other stared at him. He was an Irken with black eyes. An x-shaped scar covered his left eye and three claw-like scars were below the other. He wore an Irken uniform cut into a trench-coat style in gray and a black, a skin-tight body suit, plus the standard issue boots and gloves. His pak was grey and white. He looked livid as he aimed a triple bladed scythe at Dib. His name was Alex and he was obsessed with the girl they were arguing over. "Me?" he growled. "You're blaming ME?!" Now he was screaming. "YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR HER DEATH?!" His scythe whipped back over his head; he was preparing to strike. "YOU'RE BLAMING ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHY WOULD I CONDEMN THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER LOVED?!"

"It sounded more like obsession than love," Dib said, releasing his hair. "You stalked her all the way across the Morthos galaxy. Did you honestly think _that_ would make her love you?" Now he was daring to look up at the Irken menace. "She would never love you. I know that. But I did love her. And she loved me. And I would never hurt her unnecessarily." He was standing up, reaching for his weapon, a scythe he had wrenched from the hands of Death himself as he had come to claim him three years ago.

"Don't you dare move, liar!" He brought the blades down so it was inches from the boy's neck and Dib stopped in mid-movement, somewhere between crouching and standing. "You're lies are enough to make me kill you, but now that you're blaming me for her death, I have to kill you. You know, I never liked you." He raised the scythe back and in the split-second the scythe wasn't near Dib's neck, the human reached over and grabbed his own weapon, shielding himself with it as the triple-blade came screaming back at him. Metal clashed on metal as sparks flew in all directions, lighting up both men's eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I can kill you first," was Dib's response as he broke the clash and jumped nimbly away. He looked over at her body nearby. The Tallest had taken off a little while ago. They had forced him to watch her die. Forced him to watch her murder as they had forced Alex - but this was all his fault. He was the one that ratted her out. It's not like it wasn't the first time an Invader had fallen in love with one of the creatures she or he sought to conquer. And it wasn't like Dib had minded it. He loved her too after all. But... He had to protect her. He had to. And then... Then that Irken came and screwed it all up for her. Dib's amber eyes focused back on the black-eyed Irken. If only he had the strength to defeat him, he might have the chance to bring back Raven - if he could get her to MIR.

The other hadn't moved much. "This is you're fault..." he growled, bringing his scythe into a definite fighting stance. "I'm not giving up, human. I will kill you."

Dib moved to defense mode and waited, almost wanting to beckon the Irken forward. "Neither am I."

That was all it took to get the Irken moving. A born killer, he lived for fights and the taste of blood on the air. So now, this was no different than any other time, except the thoughts of vengeance were clouding his mind.

Dib's mind was clear; his only thought was on getting to her so he could save what was left of her. She technically wasn't dead yet. They had just shut down her Pak. A slow death. But if he could get her to MIR, the SIR unit could restart her pak and she could be alive again! But that meant he had to beat Alex first.

Alex swept forward, scythe poised up in the air. He sliced down near Dib, but the boy jumped up. The Irken definitely had the advantage of years of battle, but Dib knew his weaknesses from Zim. His own scythe grazed the other's pak, ripping a blood curdling scream from the Irken. The Pak - an Irken's greatest weakness.

Dib watched as Alex knelt to the ground, turning paler and paler as the seconds passed. Alex reached toward Dib and asked "Dib, will you do me a small favor?"

"What?" said Dib, getting ready to give Alex another slash with his scythe.

"I want you to... I want you to... DIE!" Alex jumped up, swinging his scythe frantically, trying to cut any part of Dib he could.

Dib scrambled backwards, dodging swing after swing, as Alex charged blindly forward. He tried blocking the swings, but the Irken was still too powerful. He skidded to the right as Alex tripped over a piece of rubble from the collapsed buildings nearby.

Dib struck out at the gray and white pak, trying desperately to be done with Alex so he could save the one person that meant something to him. But Alex wasn't about to let that happen. Alex was an Irken. He was faster and stronger than any human could ever be. A metal spider leg struck out at the human, causing Dib to scream in pain as the spider leg slashed his cheek, leaving the boy to fall to his knees and a trickle of blood to flow down his face.

Other legs fanned out to lift the Irken into the air and turn him to face Dib. The human stared at Alex's scarred face, wiping blood from his cheek on the back of his hand. "I forgot about those damned legs," he muttered, getting up on his feet to face the Irken who must die. "I'll just have to get rid of those," Dib said with a smirk. He charged forward, scythe raised, preparing to slice the metal legs to bits.

"You honestly think that weak little scythe can cut off these legs? Raven truly did not teach you anything about Irken technology. These legs are of such a metal, that nothing can cut them." The Irken laughed, but Dib's scythe cut through.

Alex stared in shock, as he fell to the ground. "HOW?!" he demanded. "Nothing can cut through these legs!!"

"Raven truly did not teach you anything about MY technology," Dib sneered, wielding his blade with ease.

Alex was taken aback by this. Dib's smile only grew as he said "This is the Grim Reaper's scythe, the weapon of the symbol of death. It can destroy anything."

The Irken didn't let this phase him for long. He retrieved his own weapon, and twirled it in his hand like a baton.

Dib laughed. "You look like a cheerleader."

Now Alex, being the Irken he is, with no knowledge of Earth and its cultural differences, was perplexed. "Wha... what's a cheerleader? This 'cheerleader' you say, is it a soldier of some sort that distributes snaks?"

Now it was Dib's turn to be perplexed. "Um... no... And it doesn't matter anyway, stop changing the subject! You must die!!"

At this, Alex raised his blades to attack the human, not knowing that if he succeeded in killing him, the chance of Raven's revival would die as well.

Dib went back into defensive mode, and beckoned the Irken towards him. Alex was aware that if he charged towards Dib, the boy's scythe would cut through him like the Tallest cut through slices of meatloaf. So Alex stayed where he was.

"Aww, what's wrong?" said Dib. "Guilt got your tongue? Let's end this, I have important things to do." Dib, running like a bullet at a speed surpassing Alex's, was quickly beside him. The Irken Invader looked up in time to see Dib slamming the Grim Reaper's scythe like a baseball bat into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Alex fell to the ground as Dib flung himself towards Raven's motionless body, hoping that it wasn't too late to save her. He screamed out for MIR, his voice desperate.

The tiny silver and green robot erupted from a large pile of rubble, his left arm hanging loosely from three or four thin wires. "Raven, my master!" MIR screamed as he ran towards the soon-to-be corpse.

"They shut off her pak," Dib explained, caressing Raven's pale green face. "You can restart her, right?" Fresh tears were making their way down Dib's cheeks, mixing with the blood and dirt already on his face.

"I can," said Mir. "But I need a tremendous energy source. The only one great enough is the sun, but we don't have any working solar panels, they were all destroyed."

Dib's look of eager hope fell down seventy bajillion flights of stairs. "Wha... What can we do?" He managed to say, although he was choking on the words.

"Another energy source..." MIR mused, "Is life."

"Do it," said Dib, without a doubt in his mind.

"But, Dib-"

"JUST DO IT!" the boy screamed, trying with every fiber of his being to bring back the only important thing in his otherwise worthless life.

"Okay," MIR said, his green eyes turning red. A wire shot out from the robot's damaged arm. He attached one end of the wire to Raven's pak, and the other he jammed into Dib's bare forearm, the boy having rolled up his sleeve.

MIR frantically punched several buttons on a control panel that came from his open torso. Dib closed his eyes, remembering times he had spent with Raven. This was his end, he would never see her alive again, but at least he knew she would live, even if it had to be without him. His life in exchange for hers was not a waste.


End file.
